Media
The Popeye franchise involves the following media: Comics *''Thimble Theatre'' aka Popeye (1919 – present, created by E. C. Segar for King Features Syndicate) *''Fleischer's Animated News'' (1934 – 1937, for use of Fleischer Studios personnel only) *''King Comics'' (1936 – 1950, 159 issues, featuring reprints from Thimble Theatre and other King Features) *''Four Color'' (1939 – 1962, 1,354 issues, nine dedicated to Popeye, Dell) *''Popeye'' comic book series (1948 – 1984, 171 issues, Dell/Gold Key/King Features/Charlton) *''Popeye Special'' (1987 – 1988, 2 specials, Ocean Comics) *Harvey Comics' comic book series (1993 – 1994, 7 issues) *''The Wedding of Popeye & Olive'' (1999 special, Ocean Comics) *''Revoilà Popeye'' (2012 tribute book, Onapratut) *IDW Publishing's comic book series (2012 – 2013, 12 issues) *''Mars Attacks Popeye'' (2013 special, IDW Publishing) Books *''Popeye: The First Fifty Years'' (1979, by Bud Sagendorf) Filmography Theatrical cartoons 234 Popeye the Sailor cartoons were produced for theatrical release by Paramount Pictures between 1933 and 1957. *List of Popeye the Sailor theatrical cartoons (Fleischer Studios) *List of Popeye the Sailor theatrical cartoons (Famous Studios) Television cartoons *''Popeye the Sailor'' (1960 – 1962; produced by Jack Kinney Productions, Rembrandt Films, Larry Harmon Pictures, TV Ads, and Paramount Cartoon Studios for King Features Syndicate) *''The All-New Popeye Hour'' (1978 – 1981, CBS; produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions) *''The Popeye and Olive Comedy Show'' (1981 – 1983, CBS; produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions) *''Popeye and Son'' (1987 – 1988, CBS; produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions) *''The Popeye Show'' (2001 – 2003, Cartoon Network re-release of theatrical shorts) Television specials and feature-length films *''Gulliver's Travels'' (1939, directed by Dave Fleischer for Fleischer Studios) *''Popeye Meets the Man Who Hated Laughter'' (1972) *''Si Popeye, atbp'' (1973 live-action Filipino film) *''The Dragon Lives Again'' (1977 live-action Hong Kong film) *''The Popeye Valentine Special: Sweethearts at Sea'' (1979, produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions) *''Popeye'' (1980 live-action film, produced by Paramount Pictures and Walt Disney Pictures, directed by Robert Altman) *''Popeye's Voyage: The Quest for Pappy'' (2004 telefilm, produced by Mainframe Entertainment for Lions Gate Entertainment and King Features) *''Popeye'' (upcoming animated film) Radio *''Popeye the Sailor'' (1935 – 1938, NBC Red Network/WABC/CBS) Music albums *''Popeye'' (Bluebird Records) (1938) *''Popeye: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack'' (1980) *''Saturday Morning Cartoons' Greatest Hits'' (1995) *''Toon Tunes: 50 Favorite Classic Cartoon Theme Songs'' (1997) Toys and games Toys *Matchbox Popeye die-cast cars *Popeye action figures *Popeye Wacky Wobblers *Popeye Funko Pop! *One: 12 Collective Popeye Video games *''Donkey Kong'' (1981, Nintendo, for the arcade) *''Popeye'' (Game & Watch) (1981 – 1983, Nintendo) *''Popeye'' (arcade game) (1982, Nintendo) *''Popeye no Eigo Asobi'' (1983, Nintendo, for Nintendo Entertainment System) *''Popeye'' (computer game) (1985, dK'Tronics, for ZX Spectrum, Amstrad CPC and Commodore 64) *''Popeye'' (Game Boy) (1990, Sigma Enterprises) *''Popeye 2'' (computer game) (1990, Alternative Software, for Amiga, Atari ST, Amstrad CPC, ZX Spectrum and PC) *''Popeye 2'' (Game Boy) (1991, Sigma Enterprises) *''Popeye 3: WrestleCrazy'' (1992, Alternative Software, for ZX Spectrum, Amiga, Commodore 64 and Amstrad CPC) *''Popeye: Beach Volley Ball'' (1994, Technos Japan, for Game Gear) *''Popeye: Ijiwaru Majo Seahag no Maki'' (1994, Technos Japan, for Super Nintendo) *''Popeye II: Travels in Persia'' (1995, JY Company, for Nintendo Entertainment System) *''I Create My Own Comic Book! Popeye'' (1997, Lascaux, for PC and Mac) *''Popeye and the Quest for the Woolly Mammoth'' (1997, Brilliant Digital Entertainment, for PC) *''Popeye & the Sunken Treasure'' (1998, Brilliant Digital Entertainment, for PC) *''Popeye: The Rescue'' (1998, Brilliant Digital Entertainment, for PC) *''Slots from Bally Gaming'' (2002, Masque Publishing, for PC) *''101 Bally Slots'' (2004, Masque Publishing, for PC) *''Popeye: Rush for Spinach'' (2005, Namco, for Game Boy Advance) *''The Darkness'' (2007, 2K Games, for Playstation 3 and Xbox 360) *''iPopeye'' (2010, overdamped, for iPhone, iPod Touch and iPad) *''Popeye Slots'' (2012, Ludia, for iPhone, iPod Touch and iPad) Pinball *''Popeye Saves the Earth'' (1994, Bally/Midway) Other *Popeye playing cards *Popeye board games *Popeye Pez *Popeye Klik *Popeye Gum Ball Vending Bank Attractions *Popeye Village in Malta *''Popeye and Bluto's Bilge-Rat Barges'' and Me Ship, the Olive at Universal's Islands of Adventure Pop-culture references *List of Popeye references in popular culture Category:Media Category:Real-World Articles Category:Lists